


Love and light

by anatsuno



Category: lotrips
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Meta, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After she wrote a magnificent post-coitally-soft  <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/thepsychicclam/1031963.html">porn-snippet</a>, Teh Clam prompted me, like so: <b>domlijah, cereal, suitcase, cellphone.</b></p><p>(imported from LJ as is; no editing)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love and light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/gifts).



> After she wrote a magnificent post-coitally-soft [porn-snippet](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thepsychicclam/1031963.html), Teh Clam prompted me, like so: **domlijah, cereal, suitcase, cellphone.**
> 
> (imported from LJ as is; no editing)

"Domwhat?" Elijah's voice is a bit squeaky, Dom thinks, but he knows better than to mention it. Lij can be awfully touchy sometimes.

He merely repeats. "Domlijah. Like Dom and then like Lijah. Took me a while to decipher, but that's what it says."

Elijah groans, cellphone pinched between his cheek and his shoulder, one part wondering where he put the goddamn headset, one part trying to focus on closing his suitcase, one bigger part mentally flailing and trying to grasp what Dom is saying. That's a lot of parts, but then he's been living in a state of constant near-panic ever since this whole mess started rolling, so whatever.

"Are you sure? Are you fucking positive? Does Bill read it like that too? Actually, just hand the phone to him, will you Sblom? I can't trust a word out of your mouth when it comes to that stuff-- no, not Bill, pass me.. Is Orli there? Sean? No, Sean's coming here, he's not with you. Orlando, yeah, give him the phone."

Dom represses a semi-amused snarl and only sighs instead. This week is testing his patience like no one would believe, but he swore himself he'd be the quiet one, and that's a burden he has to carry now. One more.

"Orlando's not here. Elijah, calm down. I'm reading it right, and that's what it says, I swear. It's not a bloody wind-up, okay? It's a curly script stuff, like you said, it's the color you said, but for some reason it's d-o-m-l-i-j-a-h that's written. And I have _nothing_ to do with that. I only wanted to talk to you before I go calling them and kicking some yankee arse. Alright?"

"Alright. Which yankee arse, anyhow? If it's not you or Bills, it can only be Vig--" Elijah's hand stops in mid-air (reaching for a clove to soothe his nerves) as the possibility hits him. "Oh god, it could be Ian. I can't believe it. Sir Ian! Damn him, stupid fucking knight of the fucking crown!"

Dom laughs. "I guess it could, at that. I can see him pick up the phone and ask the concierge from up his fancy suite, figure out how to pull that off. Old bugger, he must've made a right impression at the bakery, if it was him."

Elijah lights his fag and plops himself on the couch, leaving the suitcase yawning on the coffee table for now. The first drag hits him just right, sweet and deep, somehow clearing his frazzled mind.

"Okay," he tells Dom, snickering now, "Whoever it is we'll find out tomorrow. What you're gonna do is keep this one and Sean will call the bakers to get another one in time, I'm sure it's feasable, throwing cash at them or whatever, there's.. 83 hours left, so. We'll serve this one at the rehearsal, see who makes googly eyes when it comes out, sound good?"

"No problem. All _I_ really want is for you to get yourself over here, you know I'm easy."

"Mmm, yeah," Lij purrs, "I know. And I'll be there as soon as Sean shows up to help me close this fucking suitcase. He's just getting my suit for me, should be any minute, then we take off."

"I knew you'd want to know about this, that's all, I didn't want you to go off like a mad rocket later, or like someone pissed in your sacred cereals."

Elijah growls at the familiar jab, but it's playful. With just a tiny bit of distance, it's almost a funny prank. Almost. _Domlijah_ , sweet fucking Jesus. Could it be Hannah? Whatever, they'll know soon enough.

"What's that thing your brother said, us having our cake and eating it too?"

"Yeah?"

"Damn right we are. Two cakes even. And... You should switch to the suite, I don't really wanna do this separate bedroom shit anymore. If that's okay with you?"

Dom whoops, loudly. He never liked the idea.

"I take it as a yes?"

"'F course it is, you idiot." Dom chuckles. "Tell you, if _that's_ what I get cos some funny wanker thought to alter your _preciousss_ wedding cake-- Well, let's just say... No, I probably shouldn't. Any road. Changing to the suite, got it."

"Fuck you, Monaghan."

"Yes please."

"You're not getting out of this."

"I'm not. Just get your nervous, uppity though quite delectable arse over here that we can get it over with and skip to the shagging, that's all I ask."

Elijah would answer more elaborately, but Sean chooses this moment to make his entrance, a busy air on his face and a wrapped, dry-cleaned suit on his arm.

"Gotta go, Sean's here. Don't let Billy or Orli near the cake. We'll be there in a few hours."

Sean motions towards the door and jerks his chin in the direction of the suitcase, eyebrows rising in interrogation. He looks impatient and fretful, and Lij can feel his own panicked need to be efficient, previously tamed to a background state, stirring again.

"Yes M'am. Can't wait."

Elijah takes the time to crush his clove in the ashtray with a smug grin directed entirely at Dom, sadly not in a position to see it.

"Love and light, fucker." Lij flips his cellphone closed and does a little jig. Sean merely rolls his eyes.

*


End file.
